Sour Kiss
by kyokoaurora
Summary: He's so much more fun when he's drunk, she feels. Hitsumatsu, oocness, and drunkeness. M for safety


_**X-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----X**_

I don't own Bleach. La did da.

In the interests of measurement, imagine he's a bit taller for this. And he's OOC. You've been warned, don't like, go.

Also, don't be offended by this. I'm not trying to make fun of alcohol and how dangerous it can be, I don't think it sounds that way, its Matsumoto's character, and its all in good humour, and inspired by my very first drinking night out last night. And now I'm over the hangover I'm great! lol

_**X-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----X**_

"I love alcohol!" a stone drunk Captain Hitsugaya declared, throwing his arms out. Everyone stared at the more than tipsy Shinigami for a while then went back to drinking their own selves stupid.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Rangiku cried happily and she latched on to him and hugged him. "And I lurve ya for it Ranny" he slurred, making her giggle. Behind them, the music started up and an equally tipsy Kyoraku weaved unsteadily through the crowd.

"Its time for Kaaa-ray-okay people's!" he yelled wildly. Nanao smacked him. "Karaoke you dimwit!" she yelled louder. He flew across the room and landed in a barrel of vodka and white lemonade and started drinking it dry, thus defeating the object of the exercise in the name of futility.

"Yay!" Toshiro cried and dragged his Ranny onto the dance floor, much to her delight.

'_I am a genius'_ she thought smugly, as he pushed up close to her. She pushed back and they gyrated erotically to the music.

'_But even I never thought I would get him __**this**__ way'_ she grinned as he dipped her and then pulled her up again, crushing their hips together so that she could feel his patently obvious arousal.

He licked her neck and she shuddered, rolling her eyes back. Their moment was interrupted by an odd waiter with black and blonde hair that seemed to have come out of the Victorian era of ningenkai. Before she could slap him, he had shoved glasses into each of their hands.

He winked "Enjoy!" he chirped and then disappeared. She looked to see what he had given them, blinked, grinned and then smirked. "These are apple sours!" she crooned. Her taicho looked crookedly at her, his hair flattered from her messing with it and falling adorably into his eyes.

"What's that Ranny dear?" he breathed, running his free hand around her and up her back sensually. She bit her lip. "It's a surprise" she said mischievously, winking impishly. He shrugged.

"Well I trust you!" he smiled, and he knocked the glass back. She waited eagerly. He gave a whoop and threw the glass to a nearby Kira, who barely caught it, and caught a hold of her hips and swung her around.

"Stop it Shiro!" she cried, clutching onto him and her glass for dear life as the world around her blurred and disintegrated into a maelstrom of kaleidoscopic colour. He did so, letting them sway gently to a stop. Grinning, he took the glass from her shaking hand while she struggled to regain equilibrium.

"I take it you like the apple sours" she said dazedly, her hair wild and untamed after the impromptu spin. "Oh yes I do!" he said gleefully. "Now have yours!" He gently dipped her until her open lips came level with him and he tipped the glass down her throat. She spluttered a little but soon recovered and swallowed it with gusto. Her eyes gleamed.

Once again Kira was playing glass catcher, and Toshiro found himself backed into a corner, with Rangiku pressing her heaving chest against him. "That stuff is brilliant" she murmured.

He kissed her suddenly and forced his way into her all too willing mouth. She groaned and he pushed harder, tasting the drink from her mixed with her own taste. All too soon for their liking, the accursed thing called oxygen forced them to pull away.

"And it tastes even better coming from you" he whispered in honeyed tones. She moaned, and he knew she couldn't take anymore. Enveloping her, he shunpoed them out of the bar. All who noticed them go gave a cheer that the two had finally decided to get together.

As they lay on his bed later, sweating and panting and wrapped around each so tightly that neither knew where they began and the other ended, Toshiro had a sudden thought, which made him smile into his lovers sensitive neck, making her whimper anew.

He never would have got together with her if that stuff hadn't given him the balls to do it.

Oh how he adored alcohol.

_**X-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----X**_

Please R&R! And I wasn't joking about the apple sours, they are fantastic (and I did actually start dancing after it lol)


End file.
